Schizophrénie et serait-ce de l'amour ?
by yuki332
Summary: Tout est normal dans la vie de Mathieu Sommet -ou presque- Ce youtubeur devenu schizophrène à cause de son émission "Salut les Geeks" reçoit un jour un message un peu particulier. Entre alors en scène un autre youtubeur nommé Antoine Daniel, présentateur de l'émission "What the cut". C'est à ce moment que tout va bousculer dans leur deux petites vies. (Matoine)
1. Chapter 1

Hey ! Voila que je re-upload les chapitre de cette fic ! (oui, je les trouvais pas forcément bien écrit, et ça me dérangeait, donc vuala)  
Je remercie Ileena, pour son sublime travail ! x3 Merci d'avoir pris *toute la nuit* tout ce temps pour la correction ^^ cœur sur ta tête ma belle ;3

Bonne (re)lecture ! ^^

* * *

CHAPITRE 1: Un message inattendu

Un long silence régnait dans l'appartement de Mathieu Sommet, jusqu'à ce que le bruit d'une notification Facebook retentisse entre les murs. Le propriétaire pris son portable et constata que c'était un message d'un abonné.

\- Tiens, encore un message d'un fan !... Tu prends vraiment le temps de tous les lire ?

C'était un panda qui venait de parler. Maître Panda plus précisément. Un personnage créé par Mathieu pour son émission Salut les Geeks. Mais alors que faisait-il là ? Hé bien c'est très simple: les quelques personnages qu'il incarnait s'étaient manifestés dans sa vie quotidienne quelques jours plus tôt. Sa série avait, au grand désespoir du créateur, vraiment finit par le rendre schizophrène. Celui-ci répondit alors calmement:

\- Ouaip, c'est toujours marrant de voir ce que les fans ont à dire.

Et là était le pire. Il pourrait tout simplement les ignorer -ce qui pouvait parfois être compliqué suite aux répliques salaces de l'homme en noir- mais non. Il leur répondait, exactement comme dans son émission.

Il ouvrit alors le message.

\- Hé gamin, c'est chaud tout ça ! dit un homme habillé en costume noir avec des lunettes de soleil et une cigarette dans la main. Pourquoi tu nous as jamais dit que t'étais gay ?

Choqué, Mathieu laissa échapper un "Quoi ?!" et commença à son tour à lire le message. Il marqua un temps de pose et hurla:

\- Mais ils ont quoi dans la tête les fans ?!

\- Pourquoi tu criiiiiiiiis ? fredonna le panda.

\- Moi sa m'excite, dit l'homme en noir.

\- Stop, ordonna Mathieu.

\- Ça t'amuses plus de lire les messages des fans ? questionna une petite voix d'enfant timide.

\- Il en a trop pris, gros ! lâcha un homme vêtu d'un bob et de lunette de soleil.

\- J'ai dis STOP ! Panda, Patron, Geek, Hippie, ça suffit !

\- C'est quoi le message en fait ? demanda poliment Maître Panda.

Les quatre personnalités s'attroupèrent autour de leur hôte et jetèrent un oeil au portable.

_"Bonjour Mathieu ! Je suis une de tes plus grandes fans ! Je n'avais jamais osé t'envoyer de message mais là, une question suspecte se propage et j'aimerais avoir une réponse clair à la place de la rumeur qui circule. Il y a beaucoup de gens qui disent ça... Donc je voudrais savoir si c'est vrai. Excuse moi d'avance pour le manque de tact mais je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins. Mathieu, as-tu vraiment eu des relations sexuelles avec Antoine Daniel ? Cela signifie que je n'ai aucune chance avec toi ? J'espère avoir ta réponse au plus vite et j'ai hâte que tu sortes ton prochain épisode ! Continu comme ça ! Signé: une vraie fan ;)"_

\- Moi, il me fait peur Antoine... Et ses cheveux sont trop bizarres... reprit le Geek.

\- Ha... Antoine... Il commence sérieusement à occuper mes fant-

\- STOP ! Patron on s'en fout totalement ! le coupa le présentateur.

Un léger bruit résonna dans la pièce.

\- Qui vient d'envoyer un message ? reprit-il.

\- C'est moi gamin, répondit le Patron, un sourire sarcastique sur le visage. Je viens de répondre à ta fan et je m'apprêtais à dire à Antoine à quel point tu es fou de lui !

Du tac au tac, le schizophrène répondit sèchement "Tu fais ça et je prends des médocs.", ce qui engendra un cri de peur du gamer.

\- Fais voir ce que t'as envoyé, dit Mathieu au bord de l'exaspération.

_"Bonjour gamine. Pour te répondre franchement: oui j'ai effectivement eu des relations avec Antoine et je peux même te dire que c'était HARD ! Mais c'était seulement l'histoire d'une ou deux nuits. Dis moi, ça te tentes de passer une nuit en tête à tête toi et moi ? On se retrouvera à l'hôtel, poupée."_

Juste en lisant le message on pouvait entendre la voix de son auteur.

\- Patron...

\- Quoi ? Je t'ai arrangé un coup, tu devrais me remercier, ça fait trop longtemps que t'as pas eu de gonzesse dans ton lit. Haaaaa, t'aurais préféré que ça soit un mec peut-être ?  
Mathieu enfoui son visage dans ses mains en essayant de se calmer, avant de dire de plus en plus fort, ne pouvant contenir sa rage:

\- Tu devrais vite retourner d'où tu viens avant que je n'te tue !

Ainsi on entendait le schizophrène crier "seul" et "sans raison" dans son appartement.

Un signal sonore indiquant une nouvelle notification se fit entendre.

_"Bien sûr Patron ! avec joie, c'est quand tu veux ! ;3"_

_"Et en plus elle est entièrement d'accord gamin ! Si j'étais avec elle ···"_ dit une voix au font de la tête de Mathieu, que celui-ci ignora royalement.

\- Et je dis quoi à cette fan moi maintenant ? Et je fais comment moi si elle propage la rumeur ?

C'est surtout ça qui le préoccupait en cet instant. Comment faire si tout le monde pensait qu'il était gay et qu'il c'était passé des choses entre lui et Antoine ? Et si ce dernier apprenait la rumeur ? à tous les coups, il remuerait le couteau dans la plaie pendant longtemps avec ses blagues pourries. Mais pas le temps de trouver de réponse car la sonnerie de l'appartement retentit, avant qu'une personne assez grande aux cheveux étranges et au nez surmonté d'une fine paire de lunette ne rentre par la porte.


	2. Chapter 2

**-réuplodé-**

Bon alors je comprends de mieux en mieux ce cite et je commence un peu à comprendre les fonctions, donc on va faire les choses bien comme il faut ^^

Donc (ce que j'ai pas dit dans le chapitre 1), ceci est ma première fanfic donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^

De plus, comme pour les autres fanfictions sur SLG et WTC, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ( et j'espère qu'il ne tomberont pas dessus ^^' quoique, ils doivent avoir l'habitude maintenant x') je les adore ces deux là -et je trouve qu'il vont bien ensemble- mais bon Osef)

Je précise également que je ne sais pas comment se comportent Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel dans leur vie privée/quotidienne. Leurs comportement dans cette fiction est donc imaginé (enfin peut-être qu'ils sont vraiment comme ça...)

Bon fini le bla-bla, je vous laisse apprécier le chapitre 2 ! - qui sera assez émouvant pour Mathieu ;) -

Et laissez une review ! ça fait toujours plaisir ! ^^

Allez, bonne lecture ! (et je suis vraiment désolé si il y a quelques fautes...)

(et une dernière chose ! lorsque les personnages de SLG parleront, je ne mettrais pas toujours "qui dit quoi" car ils sont assez reconnaissable par leurs langages et leurs expression. Voilàà !

* * *

CHAPITRE 2 : Un invité taré

Antoine Daniel passa la porte, un pack de bière à la main.

\- Salut Sommet ! dit-il d'un ton ironique.

Ce dernier commençait à se lasser de cette blague, mais elle faisait bien rire Antoine. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que sommet égale grand. Alors que Mathieu Sommet égale un mètre soixante.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler comme ça.

\- Je t'apporte des bières pour rembourser toutes celles que j'ai bu l'autre nuit, dit-il sans faire attention à la remarque de Mathieu. Et je t'ai aussi ramener du café, puisqu'il me semble que t'en avais quasiment plus.

Il sortit le café de sa poche et lui donna le tout.

\- Ça fait pas le compte mais merci.

Mathieu restait bloqué sur les paroles d'Antoine. "L'autre nuit". Le schizophrène se sentit pâlir. Cela avait-il un rapport avec le message de la fan ? C'était-il passé quelque chose qui lui était impossible de se rappeler par la faute de l'alcool ? Y avait-il eu quelque chose entre les deux youtubeurs cette nuit là ?

\- Dis, t'es sûr que ça va ? demanda l'homme aux lunettes. T'as l'air tout pâle.

\- Heu oui oui bien sûr, ça va très bien. C'est juste les "instants panda" qui me fatiguent un peu. Enfin, bref, tu venais juste pour m'apporter des bières et du café ?

\- Je m'ennuyais trop chez moi, je me suis dis que ça serait mieux d'être avec des vrais personnes, dis calmement Antoine.

\- Toujours à bander sur Youporn, t'es irrécupérable mec. Faut que tu te trouves une meuf, une vraie je veux dire. Sinon, ça te dis de te moquer des gens sur YouTube ? En plus j'ai pas encore choisi mes vidéos.

\- Moi non plus. Mais j'espère qu'on à le droit aux bières.

\- Et même du pop-corn si tu veux. T'as qu'à chercher le décapsuleur pendant que je vais chercher mon ordi, déclara le propriétaire de l'appartement.

Ce dernier se dirigea vers sa chambre pour chercher l'ordinateur qui s'y trouvait... Peut-être.

Pendant que Mathieu avait pour tâche de prendre son PC, Antoine essayait de résoudre sa quête qui était de retrouver le décapsuleur. Ayant échoué, il ouvrit sa bière avec le bord de la table. Il l'a porta à ses lèvres et avala le doux liquide qui coulait à présent dans sa gorge. Après quelques secondes qui lui parurent quelques minutes, il appela.

\- Mat', t'es en train de te branler sur du porn' ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu prends autant de temps ?

\- Je retrouve plus mon ordi...

\- Dis plutôt que tu te branles, lâcha l'homme aux cheveux débraillés.

\- Oui, sur toi, même, répliqua son ami avec la voix du Patron.

\- Mais comment tu fais ça ? Tu me feras toujours flipper avec cette voix... Mais en même temps tu m'impressionnes. Je sais vraiment pas comment tu fais pour faire autant de voix différentes. Bref, puisque t'as toujours pas trouvé ton PC je commence à regarder sur ton phone. Tu m'excuses j'ai plus YouTube sur le mien.

Un silence plana dans l'appartement pendant quelques instants, avant que Mathieu débarque près d'Antoine avec un "Nonnn !" sonore. Il venait de se souvenir qu'il était encore sur la discussion avec la fan et qu'il n'avait même pas justifié son dernier message. Si Antoine Daniel voyait ça, c'en était fini de Mathieu. Le brun aux lunettes s'imaginerait des choses et n'en finirait de le ferait chiier avec cette histoire pendant longtemps.

-Trop tard ! s'exclama le plus grand des deux youtubeurs.

Effectivement, celui-ci avait dans les mains le téléphone de son collègue et était en train de lire la conversation avec attention.

\- Alors comme ça, certaines personnes savent ce qui s'est passé entre nous l'autre soir… dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Comment ça ? T'as du fantasmer trop fort, se défendit Mathieu en cachant son angoisse. Mais j'suis heureux d'apprendre que t'as des idées sur moi, continua-t-il en regardant Antoine avec un sourire et un regard perspicace. N'empêche qu'il s'est jamais rien passé entre nous mec.

\- Mais si, reprit le décoiffé.

Il se rapprocha lentement du petit brun, ce dernier reculant jusqu'à heurter le mur. Antoine continua de le questionner :

-Tu ne souviens vraiment plus ? Tu es sûr ? Hé bien je me sens dans l'obligation de te le rappeler dans ce cas (les photos ça aide). On était ici tout les deux, on se moquait des gens sur YouTube (comme d'habitude). On avait bu pleins de bières, fini le whisky et la bouteille de rhum. On était deux ivres assis sur le canapé, côte à côte, explosés de rire pour rien. Et c'est là…

Son visage était à présent à une vingtaine de centimètres de celui du jeune schizophrène. Il lui posa délicatement une main sur la joue, et lui en attrapa une avec l'autre tout en prononçant tendrement :

\- Je t'ai mis une main sur la joue pendant que tu prenais avec douceur ma deuxième main, puis tu m'as regardé dans les yeux et tu m'as dit exactement ces mots : « Antoine, tu as de si beaux yeux, et tu es si classe avec tes lunettes –nan, je ne dirais rien sur tes cheveux- je suis jaloux du succès que tu as au près de tes abonnés féminines –sans parler de celle qui veulent te donner leur numéro.» C'est à ce moment que tu as susurré mon prénom d'une façon très sensuelle et tu as continué : « Si tu savais à quel point je suis fan de toi ! Même sur mon T-shirt ''Je préfère What the cut'' tu es tellement beau et irrésistible…"  
Le grand chevelu rapprochait lentement son visage de celui de son ami. Leurs visages étaient si proches à présent que leur lèvres se frôlaient presque.

\- "Antoine je pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour toi… enfaite… 'Toine… je crois que… que je… que je t'a-»

\- Que je t'arrête tout de suite ! cria Mathieu en repoussant le gars à lunettes. Tu racontes n'importe quoi, je me demande vraiment où tu vas chercher tous ça. Sûrement ton instinct de branleur youpornien.

\- Mais si, je t'assure que c'est vrai ! continua le branleur en question.

Les deux youtubeurs se turent, avant d'exploser de rire, surtout Antoine, qui ne pouvait se retenir plus longtemps.

\- J'ai failli y croire en plus ! -pas grâce à ce que t'as dit. Sauf sur t'es cheveux, sur ça je t'ai cru.

\- T'es trop mignon pour qu'un truc comme ça t'arrive Mat' ! Mais n'empêche t'aurais du voir ta tête !

\- Quoi ma tête ? Cette tête là ? dit-il avec sa voix d'enfant timide en faisant la tête du Geek.

\- Presque ouais !

\- Maiiiis ! C'est méchant de m'imiter ! De toute façon, tout le monde me déteste…

\- Qui pourrait aimer un gars comme toi gamin ? T'es juste bon à-

\- Laisse le Geek tranquille gros !

\- Hé, y a un ours en peluche qui viens d'arriver. Dommage… j'avais tellement espéré que ça soit ma rhubarbe…

\- Ouiiii ! Monsieur Nounours numéro 2 !

\- Mais vos gueules ! hurla Mathieu en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Eh, c'est à moi que tu dis ça ? J'te rappelle que c'est toi qui fantasme sur moi ! Espèce de gay.

\- Chubacca, c'est pas à toi que je parlais.

Il regretta aussitôt ses mots.

-Mec, on est que deux ici. A moins que t'ai une femme cachée dans ton placard, dit Antoine en levant et descendant les sourcils.

\- Nan, personne malheureusement, à moins qu'il y ait mon chat dedans… enfin bref, c'est juste SLG qui m'épuise. J'ai besoin de dormir.

\- Tu veux que je reste pour cette nuit ? demanda Antoine avec son regard séducteur.

\- Fais ce que tu veux.

\- Ha ! T'as pas dit non ! On partage le lit ? suggéra le séducteur ''expérimenté''

\- Non, si tu dors chez moi, aujourd'hui, tu dors par terre.

\- Ho, un peu de respect pour la personne que t'aimes, c'est dérangeant ?

\- Regardes, y a une place à côté de la table basse. Devant la télé.

\- Je préfère le canapé.

\- Je prends du café, tu veux quelque chose ? répondit le propriétaire en l'ignorant.

\- Deux bières s'teuplait… mon amour, murmura le chevelu, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

\- Arrête ça ou je te sers du thé.

\- Ok ok. Je suis désolé ''homo'' reprit-il d'une voix douce en terminant par un clin d'œil furtif.


	3. Chapter 3

-**réuplodé**-

Voila le Troisième chapitre ! désolé du temps que j'ai mis pour l'écrire, c'est qu'il est un peu long... (peut-être trop d'ailleurs)

Il y a énormément de dialogue, et si ça gêne, je ferait en sorte d'en mettre moins dans les prochains chapitre (pareille pour la longueur

Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Et merci pour vos reviews ! ^^

Aller, bonne lecture !

* * *

CHAPITRE 3 : Un psychologue inutile.

Le lendemain matin, après avoir à nouveau vidé le stock de bières avec l'aide d'Antoine, Mathieu se réveilla doucement. Il était bien, son lit était bien chaud et contrastait avec la température de la chambre, et la femme qui était à ses côtés lui paraissait si belle… Il commença à toucher son dos, sa main dériva doucement vers son ventre pour remonter à ses … « _Attends… mais il y avait pas de fille chez moi hier !_ »

\- C'est très excitant la façon dont tu me touches Mat'…

\- HAAAA ! MAIS TU FOUS QUOI DANS MON LIT ?! hurla Mathieu en s'éloignant d'un Antoine aux cheveux sauvages*.

\- Ho, calme toi j'avais juste froid et je sais pas où sont tes couvertures. Je me suis donc dit que la chaleur de ton corps pourrait me réchauffer, expliqua ce dernier avec un regard malsain.

\- Tu l'entends gamin ? La prochaine fois tu sais quoi faire : tu le-

\- T'es dégueulasse, dit le schizophrène en grimaçant et en s'asseyant sur son lit.

\- Ça va, on est habillé.

\- Ha, mais toi aussi t'es dégueulasse.

\- Mat' tu m'inquiètes en ce moment, on dirait que tu te parles tout seul. Ton émission te fait pas délirer ?

\- Mais non gamin, je vais très bien, dit-il dans son rôle de patron.

\- Si tu l'dit.

Une voix d'enfant terrorisé s'échappa d'un coin de la salle.

\- Mais pourquoi tu l'as laissé venir dans ta chambre ? Regarde, il est encore plus décoiffé que d'habitude… il a pas ses lunettes… qu'est-ce qu'il est terrifiant…

\- Retourne jouer à Starcraft toi.

\- Écoute Mat', tu m'inquiètes vraiment là.

Mathieu se rapprocha tout près d'Antoine, qui était toujours allongé sur le lit, et lui chuchota en terminant par un clin d'oeil:

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Comme c'est mignon !

\- C'est toi qui es mignon, lui rendit ce dernier en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Cette simple phrase mit les deux youtubeurs mal à l'aise. Mathieu s'éloigna rapidement alors qu'Antoine se redressa en ce demandant pourquoi sa bouche avait prononcé ces mots. Il dit pour détendre l'atmosphère :

\- Mais va quand même voir un psy. Et c'est quoi la cause ? C'est que tu te sens trop seul ? Ou bien c'est parce que t'as pas eu de RAPPORT SEXUEL depuis trop longtemps ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire son mouvement habituel de sourcils car un objet jaune traversa la pièce à une vitesse spectaculaire avant de venir s'écraser sur la tête de ce dernier.

\- Mec ! s'écria-t-il. Pourquoi tu me balance ton Pikachu ?

\- Il est juste en manque de rapport sexuel.

\- Et tu dis que c'est moi qui suis dégueulasse…

\- T'as qu'à arrêter de me tendre des perches aussi !

\- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui parles tout seul !

\- Mais non pas du tout ! se défendit Mathieu.

\- Je l'ai dis, t'en a trop pris pour ton petit lobe frontal.

\- Voila, exactement, j'en ai juste trop pris !

\- Mat', je t'emmène chez le psy, conclut Antoine.

Après une bonne trentaine de minutes à se disputer et à s'insulter de « Chubacca binoclard» et de « petit schizophrène », ils montèrent tous les deux dans la voiture d'Antoine.

\- 'Toine, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi RICHARD et SAMUEL sont sur le siège passager ? demanda Mathieu avec une tête qui disait « tu te fous de moi là ?».

\- C'est parce qu'il est trop seul et qu'il a besoin de parler, dit une voix inaudible à Mathieu.

« _Richard la ferme !_ » cria Antoine intérieurement.

\- Je voulais tourner dehors pour ma prochaine vidéo. Mets les derrière.

* * *

Les deux youtubeurs étaient assis côte à côte devant un homme qui portait des lunettes et avait les mains croisées depuis déjà 10 minutes.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'on fout là ? chuchotta le présentateur de SLG au deuxième youtubeurs pour briser le silence.

\- Me demande pas, je devais être bourré quand je nous ai emmené, répondit Antoine.

\- Ton excuse est nulle. C'est même pas crédible. T'as pas bu ce matin, y avait plus de bières.

\- Il en avait peut être trop pris grooooos.

\- Et toi ? Tu m'as bien suivi ! cria le youtubeur à lunettes.

\- Tu m'as forcé à venir !

\- Bien, commença le psychologue. C'est donc des disputes de couple qui vous tracassent.

\- DES DISPUTES DE COUPLES ?!

La voix de Mathieu et d'Antoine n'avait fait qu'une sur cette phrase. Ils se regardèrent, regardèrent le psychologue avant d'exploser de rire. Antoine s'exclama entre deux souffles:

\- Nous deux ? ENSEMBLE ? Vous avez vraiment le sens de l'humour ! En plus il est bien trop petit pour moi !

\- Et lui il est bien trop mal coiffé !

\- En plus il est schizo ! reprit Antoine d'une voix plus forte.

\- Et lui parle à son chien en p'luche et son ventilateur !

\- Il a tué deux de ses personnalités !

\- Et lui a une horrible tapisserie orange sur ces vidéos !

Antoine fixa Mathieu droit dans les yeux, un air légèrement choqué sur le visage, avant de dire :

\- Elle est pas orange ! Elle est jaune !

\- C'est pareil, reprit calmement le schizophrène avec un sourire en coin, elle est moche.

\- « Discussions qui se finissent toujours en disputes ». Bien, on entame la procédure. Debout tous les deux. Allez, on se dépêche ! Bien. Mettez vous face à face s'il vous plaît. Plus près. Encore. Bien. Tenez-vous les mains.

\- Pourquoi on ferait ça ?! s'écrièrent les deux patients.

\- Faites-le.

Le psychologue prononça son ordre d'une voix sèche, avec un regard à faire froid dans le dos. Un regard à percer les âmes. Antoine et Mathieu joignirent leurs mains sans un mot de plus. « _Woaw. Je pensais pas qu'Antoine avait les mains aussi chaudes_. _Est-ce qu'elles sont toujours comme ça ou… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ?!_ » « _J'aurais jamais pensé que le petit Sommet avec les mains aussi douces… quoique, ça va bien avec le fait qu'il soit mignon… Mais à quoi est-ce que je pense ?! _»

\- Au lieu de regarder vos mains, regardez-vous dans les yeux. Dans les yeux, répéta le psychologue avec son ton froid en détachant chaque mot. Bien.

Il se détourna pour revenir à son bureau. C'est à se moment que Mathieu tourna les yeux vers un coin du cabinet.

\- Vous êtes trop mignon comme ça tous les deux ! s'exclamèrent Geek et Maître Panda.

\- Hé gamin, viens ici, on va le faire aussi tous les deux, dit Patron en s'adressant au Geek.

\- Non pas toi… fais-le avec Hippie ! Moi je le fait avec Maître Panda ! cria le plus innocent en attrapant les mains du Panda.

\- Wo wo, mais tu fais quoi là ? hurla ce dernier en le repoussant.

Le Geek reprit avec sa tête d'enfant battu :

\- Mais je voulais qu'on suive la thérapie pour qu'on s'entende tous bien…

\- Laisse gamin. Personne peut s'entendre avec un geek comme toi. Ils sont fermés au monde extérieur. La preuve, t'es encore puceau. Moi à ton âge j'avais déjà –

\- On s'en fout ! hurla le Panda. Mais dit, c'est vrai que t'es toujours puceau ? demanda-t-il au Geek maintenant en position foetal.

\- Pourquoi tout le monde me déteste…

\- Mec, je sais que tu m'aimes, mais desserre ton étreinte, t'es en train de me broyer les doigts là…

\- Ha oui désolé, dit le schizophrène en lâchant les mains d'Antoine et en reculant. J'me rends pas compte de ma force, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- JE N'T'AI PAS DIT DE LE LÂCHER ! hurla le psychologue. Recommencez.

Les deux youtubeurs se remirent en place contre leur volonté et replongèrent leurs regards l'un dans celui de l'autre. Le mec à la coiffure déjantée brisa le silence muni d'un sourire en coin :

\- T'as de beaux yeux bleus tu sais ? On croirait voir le ciel.

\- Et toi de magnifiques cheveux bruns mal coiffés.

\- Ho ne gâches pas tout Mathieu. Regarde-toi, tu es entièrement rouge ! continua-t-il avec une voix séductrice en le regardant toujours droit dans les yeux. T'es dingue de moi en ce moment.

\- C'est plutôt toi, beau brun, qui es raide dingue de moi. Pas la peine de te cacher sous tes lunettes, on voit quand même que tu me dévores des yeux, se défendit se dernier avec un regard tout aussi séducteur que la voix d'Antoine, en essayant tant bien que mal de cacher sa gêne.

\- Ha oui ?

Sous les yeux du psychologue qui notait des choses sur ses feuilles, il lâcha la main de Mathieu et vint la coller sur sa joue tout en rapprochant leur visage. Il lui chuchota :

-Pourtant si je fais ça, tu deviens de plus en plus rouge et tu deviens incapable de parler. Et la rumeur que tu as lancé, tu es sur que ce n'était pas volontaire ? Moi je pense que tu m'aimes Mat'. C'est juste que tu es trop timide pour l'avouer. Ou bien tu as peut-être peur que ton meilleur ami te rejette une fois que tu lui auras dit ? Ce qui n'est pas impossible je te l'accorde vu que je suis hétéro. Mais comme c'est toi je te ferais une faveur, je resterais ton pote !

Mathieu pouvait voir du coin de l'œil le Geek avec un regard apeuré, le Panda en train de chanter* le Patron en train de fantasmer, et le Hippie, rhubarbe en main, toujours aussi shooté.

Apparemment, ils attendaient plus ou moins l'action de Mathieu –sauf le Hippie, trop défoncé pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Sauf que Mathieu ne savait plus où il en était. Antoine avait dit n'importe quoi et le schizophrène ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre ni quoi faire.  
Mais c'est le psy qui parla.  
Un ordre.  
Deux mots.  
Les deux youtubeurs se figèrent.

\- Embrassez-vous.

*les cheveux d'Antoine sont si particuliers qu'aucune expression ne correspondait. Alors l'expression "cheveux sauvages" est née rien que pour eux x3  
*(« et tout deux mains dans la main, au soleil levant du matin, se dévoilèrent leurs sentiments, et se disant devenir amant, (…)»)

* * *

Voilaaa ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus ^^

Je prendrais surement un peu de temps avant d'écrire le prochain chapitre (la faute aux cours...) mais j'essayerais de le publier au plus vite.

Pour le moment vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en pensez (trop long, trop de discussion, pas assez d'humour, trop de faute (je me relis mais je les vois pas forcément...) etc) où me donner votre avis tant que cela reste constructif ^^

J'espère que vous aurez la patience d'attendre le prochain chapitre !


	4. Chapter 4

-**réuploadé**-

Bonne lecture ;3

* * *

CHAPITRE 4: Une révélation perturbante

-Embrassez-vous.

Ces mots résonnèrent dans la tête des deux youtubeurs. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres. Ils étaient figés l'un devant l'autre, se regardant droit dans les yeux, sous le regard glacial du psychologue. Alors qu'Antoine semblait se rapprocher, c'est Mathieu qui fit le premier pas. Il avança son pied pour se maintenir et repoussa violemment le chevelu qui tomba sur le sol puis hurla :

\- VIENS MEC ON SE CASSE D'ICI !

Antoine se releva en une demi-seconde et les deux youtubeurs sortirent en trombe du cabinet. À peine deux minutes plus tard, on entendait une voiture démarrer et s'enfuir au loin.

\- Et dire que tu m'as forcé à venir, se plaignit Mathieu alors qu'Antoine prenait un virage à gauche.

\- Te plains pas, c'est moi qui ai payé.

\- Ha parce que t'as payé en plus ?

\- Ouais, en début de séance. Je suis sûr qu'on est pas les premiers à partir avant la fin. Il avait sans doute prévu qu'on parte en courant.

\- Hé Antoine, je suis sûr que tu l'aurais embrassé s'il t'avait pas poussé, dit le chien assis sur la banquette arrière.

\- Hé gamin, pourquoi tu l'as repoussé tout à l'heure ? Demanda le patron à Mathieu. Je m'attendais à un truc épique après que tu l'ai embrassé. Un truc comme -

Deux personnes parlèrent mais une seule voix se fit entendre dans la voiture:

-JE L'AURAIS PAS EMBRASSÉ ! Merci mec tu me rassures. Arrêtes de dire la même chose que moi. C'est flippant. Tu sais que c'est les amoureux qui font ça normalement ?

Grand blanc. Plus aucun des deux présentateurs n'osaient dire un mot, de peur de dire la même chose que l'autre et de passer, comme l'avait dit le psychologue, pour « un couple ». Antoine, plongé dans ses pensées et sans cesse interrompu par les commentaires de Richard le chien, oublia de tourner le volant lors d'un virage. Heureusement, Mathieu, en temps que bon copilote, eu le réflexe d'attraper le volant chaud et de le tourner, évitant ainsi un accident certain. Ce dernier lui dit alors de la façon la plus élégante et polie qui soit:

\- MEC ! FAIS GAFFE QUAND TU CONDUIS ! JE VEUX PAS CREVER DANS TA BAGNOLE, MERDE !

\- Et crever main dans la main ça te dis ? lui répondit le brun décoiffé avec son habituel regard séducteur.

\- Que...

Mathieu ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Il s'était dit aussi que le volant était anormalement chaud. Dès qu'il réalisa qu'il avait ses mains sur celles d'Antoine, il les enleva aussitôt et les serra entres elles -sûrement inconsciemment, pour garder la chaleur que les mains d'Antoine lui avaient procurée. Il réussit juste à dire doucement « Non sérieux mec, fais gaffe quand t'es au volant. » avant que la pensée des mains chaudes du plus grand revienne dans son esprit. Mathieu avait peut-être les mains douces mais elles restaient froides. La chaleur des mains de son ami lui semblait tellement bénéfique... Il n'arriva à chasser cette pensée que lorsque la voiture s'arrêta devant chez lui et que le « beau brun » lui déclara qu'il était « arrivé à sa demeure ».

\- Bha et toi ? Tu viens pas ? lui demanda le maître des lieux.

\- Je vais d'abord chercher des bières -et du café aussi éventuellement- vu que je te rappelle qu'on a une nouvelle fois fini les stocks hier.

\- Dis plutôt que c'est parce que t'es trop stressé pour rester seul avec lui dans un moment pareil ! s'exclama Richard.

Antoine lui répliqua poliment et intérieurement: « _Richard, si tu continues, je vends ton gland et je t'enferme dans le coffre de la voiture, c'est clair ?_ ». Chose à laquelle l'intéressé lui répondit de façon ironique « _Et si c'est au chalet, je peux ? ». _Son propriétaire l'ignora et se contenta de dire « à toute'» à Mathieu, qui répondit de même. Et le grand brun repartit sans un mot de plus.

\- Hé gamin, je crois que ce mec fantasme sur toi.

\- C'est Antoine: il fantasme sur tout et n'importe quoi. Tu m'apprends rien. Mais t'inquiète Patron, tu restes pire que lui.

\- Hé ouais ! Inutile de chercher conseil auprès de Rocco et Katzuni ! Car il faut que tu saches gamin c'est moi qui leur ai tout appris !

\- J'en doute pas, répondit Mathieu exaspéré.

\- Ça te dit que je te montre quelques trucs ? Comme ça tu sauras comment faire pour -Aïe !

Quelque chose venait de frapper le Patron en plein visage (non, ce n'est pas Pikachu) mais Mathieu s'en fichait: tant que le pervers la fermait, ça ne pouvait que le combler.

Il monta à son étage et rentra dans son appartement. C'est lorsqu'il s'assit sur son canapé qu'il pensa de nouveau à Antoine: il venait de retrouver son ordinateur. Et dire qu'il était pourtant bien mis en évidence... Il le prit, l'alluma et décida de faire un tour sur Facebook. Ce qu'il regretta aussitôt. C'est avec horreur qu'il découvrit les messages de ses fans. Et devinez qui prit la parole !

\- Faut racheter du LSD, gros...

\- TU CROIS QUE J'AI QUE ÇA À FAIRE LÀ ?! hurla Mathieu au Hippie.

\- Non, c'est vrai ! Tu dois aller voir Antoine ! T'as sans doute plein de choses à lui dire, ou plutôt, à lui faire, dis le Patron en fantasmant.

\- Toi, tu arrêtes ça tout de suite ou sinon je te renvoie en taule ! Répondit le petit schizophrène à bout de nerfs.

\- Essaie un peu pour voir, gamin ! Je te rappelle que la dernière fois y a eu des morts.

Tout le monde se tût à cette phrase. C'est vrai que deux personnages de SLG (sans compter les personnages secondaires comme l'Homme à la cravate) n'apparaissent plus dans l'émission, mais depuis que la rubrique « Science Infuse » était remplacé par « L'Instant Panda », les épisodes avait plus de succès. Quand à la Fille… Mathieu se contentait de penser que c'était mieux qu'elle ne soit plus là – seul le Geek était contre l'idée qu'elle disparaisse : « Mais elle a de gros bobbies ! ».

Mais il avait à présent des problèmes plus important que de réfléchir à comment arrêter le Patron. Effectivement, il avait plus d'une centaine de messages. Mais pas des messages sur ses vidéos ou des questions. Non. C'était uniquement des questions sur sa « relation avec Antoine Daniel » ou des plaintes comme « Tu aurais dû me choisir moi ! » « Pourquoi lui ?! ».

« _Comment je vais faire pour me sortir de ce pétrin moi maintenant ?... _». Cette question occupait la totalité des pensées de Mathieu – hormis une petite partie réservée à son ami Chubacca et au psychologue. Dans le pire des cas, il pouvait toujours attendre Antoine. Ils en discuteraient ensembles et essaieraient de trouver une solution. Quoi que… ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée après tout…

\- Mathieu …. Mathieu !...

Une voix étouffée, ou plutôt, un chuchotement l'interrompit dans ses réflexions. Il songea un instant que c'était Antoine qui l'appelait de la fenêtre, mais il n'y avait personne. Le petit brun se reconcentra et demanda alors à ses personnalités :

\- Bon, quelqu'un a une idée pour une solution à ce problème ?

\- Une tarte à la rhubarbe !

\- Hippie va chercher ta drogue et laisse les autres répondre. D'autres suggestions ?

\- Tu les invites tous, tu leur donnes un peu de drogues incognito, et tu leurs demandes de tous s'envoyer en l'air ! Comme ça ils pourront rien te reprocher, et t'en profites aussi ! C'est ça les affaires gamins, expliqua Patron en fumant sa cigarette.

\- Rien ? repris le pauvre Mathieu sans faire attention au Patron.

\- Et bien logiquement, répondit Maître Panda, si t'as pas d'idée, on en a pas non plus. Vu qu'on est toi, et que toi tu es nous…

Plus personne ne disait un mot. Il se décida donc à attendre son ami à lunette, que ce soit une bonne ou une mauvaise idée il ne voyait pas d'autre solution. Peut-être qu'Antoine, vu qu'il était aussi dans le problème, pourrait peut-être les aider...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Antoine débarqua dans l'appartement, accompagné de six packs de bières et quatre paquets de café :

\- Je pense qu'on en aura assez là, déclara ce dernier en franchissant la porte.

\- Je pense aussi, dit Mathieu du tac au tac. Mais mec viens voir on a un tout petit problème…

Il lui montra les messages et Antoine hurla avec sa voix digne du présentateur de What The Cut:

\- NAN MAIS MEC ON EST GAY MAINTENANT ! QU'EST-CE QUE JE VAIS DIRE À ILEENA MOI SI ELLE L'APPREND ?

Cette phrase, normal hormis le fait qu'elle fut criée, perturba néanmoins Mathieu, qui resta bloqué sur le « on est gay maintenant ». Celui-ci ce leva du canapé où il était toujours assis, et demanda alors pour cacher son trouble, qui était la dénommée Ileena. Il apprit donc qu'elle était la ''demoiselle'' que le grand youtubeur brun à lunette cherchait à ''prendre dans ses filets'' depuis quelques semaines. « _Hé gamin, ta ''Ileena'', elle est mineure ?_ » dit une voix grave dans la tête du schizophrène. Antoine n'entendit pas la phrase du Patron mais eu le droit à une remarque ironique de la part de Richard, qui était à présent logé dans sa tête, la peluche étant trop loin. C'est le plus petit des youtubeurs qui reprit la parole :

\- Si t'as une idée pour qu'on se sorte de cette merde…

\- Justement, je vois pas du tout, répondit le mec à lunette qui avait réussi tant bien que mal à se calmer. Ce qui faudrait c'est qu'on sorte chacun avec une meuf mais… je crois que c'est mort… vu que tous les gens croient qu'on est gay… ou même qu'on est ensemble…

Blocage numéro deux. Cette fois Mathieu resta plus sur les mots « on est ensemble » que « on est gay ». Il allait continuer encore longtemps, le grand brun décoiffé, à dire des phrases de ce genre ? C'est qu'il a pour but de lui faire passer un message ? Ou bien peut-être qu'il ne s'en rend tout simplement pas compte ?…

\- Mat', qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? t'es tout rouge… t'as de la fièvre ou quoi ?

C'est à ce moment qu'Antoine posa sa main sur le front du petit Mathieu, qui fut pour lui le coup fatal. Il tomba évanoui sur un Antoine totalement désorienté par ce qui était en train de se passer.

* * *

Mathieu se réveilla dans son lit. Le réveil indiquait 8 : 21 et à coté de celui-ci était déposée une tasse de café… malheureusement froide. « _Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé déjà ? J'ai pas pris de cuite pourtant… enfin, je crois… _» pensa-t-il en se levant. Étant déjà habillé, il sortit de sa chambre et rentra dans le salon. C'est lorsqu'il vit Antoine dormir sur son canapé que les choses lui revinrent : le message de la fan, l'arrivée d'Antoine, le réveil au côté d'Antoine, la rencontre avec le psy, les mains chaudes d'Antoine, le trajet en voiture avec Antoine, les messages de Facebook, la réaction d'Antoine lorsqu'il les avait vu, la main d'Antoine sur son front…

\- Gamin, tu veux te faire Antoine ou quoi ? Tu penses beaucoup à lui on dirait, dit le Patron avec –on pouvait le deviner- un regard pervers.

Le Geek hurla un grand « NOOOOOON ! » auquel Maître Panda ajouta :

\- T'es tombé amoureux de lui et tu viens de t'en apercevoir ? Donc la fille à la Polymanga avait raison ! Tu es amoureuse d'Antoine Daniel ! C'est pas que platonique !

\- J'avais deviné depuis longtemps que tu voulais baiser avec lui !

\- Les écoute pas, gros ! Ils en ont tous trop pris, déclara le hippie pour essayer de calmer son hôte.

On entendait le Geek pleurer en disant entre deux sanglots « Pourquoi lui ? snif… Pourquoi pas une belle fille avec des gros bobbies ?... »

Mathieu n'en pouvait plus de les entendre. Il se dirigea vers le meuble où il gardait ces médicaments. Toutes ses personnalités le regardèrent sans dire un mot. Il commença à chuchoter :

\- Voila le silence c'est bien aussi. Parce que franchement… C'EST CHIANT DE VOUS ENTENDRE RACONTER DES CONNERIES !

Il se rappela alors qu'Antoine était en train de dormir. Il lui jeta donc un rapide coup d'œil pour vérifier qu'il était toujours assoupi. Ce qui était apparemment le cas. La voix du Panda parla dans la tête du schizophrène : « _Mais au fond de toi, tu sais qu'on a raison. Le simple fait de penser à la chaleur de ses mains te rend rouge._ ». Mathieu se sentit rougir à se moment là et regarda Antoine qui dormait toujours sur le canapé. Il se surprit à penser vouloir s'allonger à côté de lui. « _Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive à la fin ?_ »

C'est alors qu'une voix aiguë se fit entendre :

\- Mais c'est très simple !

* * *

(avez-vous deviné de qui il s'agit ? niark niark niark x3)

Ps à Ileena: je te rends tellement homage dans ce chapitre x3 Et merci encore ^^ t'es super *coeur*


	5. Chapter 5

-**réuploadé**-

Légerement plus court que les autres (c'est compensé par le chapitre 6 !), bonne lecture pour ce chapitre 5 ;3

* * *

CHAPITRE 5 : Une réapparition improbable

\- Mais c'est très simple !

Cette voix aiguë et insupportable... non... ce n'est pas…  
\- Non de Dieu…

Il s'approcha de la personne qui lui faisait face, lui palpa le bras, avant de reculer en chuchotant:

\- Puta*n de m*rde enf*oiré qu'est-ce que tu f*u là bo*del ?! J'te croyais mort ! Tu sors d'où ?!

Devant Mathieu se tenait un sosie de lui, vêtu d'une blouse blanche, d'un noeud papillon noir et blanc ainsi qu'une fine paire de lunette. Soudain, une blonde que Mathieu n'avait pas encore remarqué prit la parole tout en enroulant une mèche de ses cheveux autour de ses doigts:

\- Hé bien, je crois qu'il vient du même endroit que moi !  
Dans un soupir d'exaspération et d'incompréhension, le schizophrène murmura un "Ho bordel…" tandis que le Mathieu habillé de rouge cria "BOOBIES !" d'une voix pleine d'excitation (sans arrière-pensées) en venant se coller entre les seins de la Blonde, qui n'eut pas le temps de contester car le Patron s'exclama :

\- Héhé faites donc des choses tous les deux je vais chercher l... attends... mais c'est toi qui m'as frappé tout à l'heure, devant l'appart' ! Beatch, tu vas payer...

\- C'était pour me venger de la dernière fois. Tu te souviens, quand tu t'es caché dans mes sous-vêtement pour m'observer, sale pervers.

\- Si seulement je me rappelais de tout ce que je fais ! répondis ce dernier.

Mathieu retourna dans sa chambre pour éviter de crier encore une fois, qui serait la fois de trop avant de réveiller Antoine -qui dort toujours, ne l'oublions pas. Il ferma la porte, se posa sur son lit et demanda en essayant de reprendre son calme:

\- Est-ce que le Mathieu qui possède la science infuse pourrait m'expliquer CE QUI SE PASSE ICI. Merci.

Le Prof se lança alors dans un discours explicatif à sa façon:

\- Mais c'est très simple ! J'étais dans un lieu glacé...

\- Et moi aussi ! M'oublie pas ! l'interrompis la Blonde à qui personne ne fit attention.

-... et réfléchissais à un énième moyen de sortir. Pensant que ma science infuse ne pouvait plus me sauver, c'est alors que j'ai remarqué quelque chose. J'ai ensuite vérifié et mon hypothèse c'est révélée être correcte. T'as défense cérébrale était en train de diminuer petit à petit. J'ai alors testé régulièrement en t'appelant (tu m'as entendu une fois) le niveau de ta défense. J'ai donc attendu qu'elle atteigne ce niveau critique...

\- Attends attends, le coupa Mathieu. Comment ça ma « défense cérébrale était en train de diminuer petit à petit » et que tu as « attendu qu'elle atteigne ce niveau critique » ?

\- Mais laisse moi terminer ! reprit le Prof. Donc je disais. Lorsque ta défense cérébrale a atteint ce niveau critique, une brèche c'est ouverte entre la globalité de ton être et ton esprit schizophrénique. J'en ai alors profité pour sortir du plus profond de ton âme pour revenir parmi vous !

\- Et moi je l'ai suivi ! dis la Blonde, ignoré de tous.

\- Donc maintenant que t'as fini, tu peux m'expliquer le truc avec ma défense cérébrale ?

\- Faut vraiment tout vous expliquer. Bande d'ignorant. Donc. Tu as sûrement remarqué que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal ces derniers temps. Cela est provoqué par des événements qui te mettent en difficultés. Et le moment où tu perds tes moyens fait donc chuter ta défense cérébrale.

\- Mais je suis pas en difficultés !

\- Bien sûr que si ! le reprirent toutes ses personnalités.

Mathieu les regarda à tour de rôle. Jamais ils n'avaient tous étés d'accord. D'habitude, il y avait toujours des disputes pour savoir qui aurait raison ou pas. De plus, c'était sur le discours du Prof qu'ils étaient d'accord, ce qui était quasiment impossible... voir impossible tout court. Mathieu en resta bouche bée. Le Geek, le Panda, la Blonde, le Patron, et même le Hippie, étaient alignés devant leur hôte, et dirent chacun leur tour un mot pour expliquer la situation à leur hôte.

\- Tu...

\- ...es...

\- ...amoureux...

\- ...d'Antoine...

\- ...Grooos.

La voix horrifiée du Geek, celle fredonnante du Panda, ainsi que celle ''mignonne'' de la fille et celle pervertie du Patron -mais également l'intonation de celle du Hippie, à moitié défoncé- clouèrent le petit youtubeur sur place. Lui ? AMOUREUX d'Antoine ? C'était impossible !

\- Si même eux ils ont compris, t'es obligé d'avoir compris aussi, déclara le sosie scientifique.

Non. Non ! C'est impossible ! IMPOSSIBLE ! I-M-P-O-double S-I-B-L-E. Comment lui, Mathieu, mignon youtubeur aux beaux cheveux bruns et au magnifiques yeux bleus, aurait-il pu tomber amoureux d'Antoine, le grand youtubeur mal coiffé à lunette, à la limite de la scatophilie, qui parle à son chien en peluche et son ventilateur et qui n'a pas de décors pour ses vidéos ? Mathieu explosa de rire:

\- HAHAHAHA, vous dites que des conneries ! Vous devenez de plus en plus cons ou vous en avez tous trop pris ? Sérieusement, vous m'avez bien fait flipper ! Nan, vraiment j'ai failli vous croire les mecs !

\- Comment t'expliques que je sois de retour alors ? demanda le Prof en regardant Mathieu de façon qui voulait dire « T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? ».

\- Bha t'as inventé toute une histoire puis... heu... t'es revenu de vacances !

Un grand blanc s'installa dans la pièce. « Nom de dieu, ils disent rien, c'est mauvais... TRÈS mauvais... ». Il les dévisagea l'un après l'autre. Tous ses sosies le regardaient. Mais pas comme d'habitude. C'était d'une autre façon. On pouvait voir dans leurs regards qu'ils étaient sérieux. Le Patron ne fantasmait pas, le Hippie avait l'air sobre, le Panda ne chantait rien, le Geek avait un regard légèrement effrayer mais aucune larme, et la Blonde ne jouait pas avec ses cheveux. Le Prof acheva le schizophrène en brisant le silence:

\- Tu l'aimes ?

Pas de réponse de Mathieu. Le Prof et lui se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Le Mathieu à la blouse répéta la question de façon plus insistante. Toujours pas de réponse. Tous les yeux étaient fixé sur eux, les personnalités attendant la réponse de leur hôte.

\- Mathieu, est-ce que tu aimes Antoine ? repris le Prof pour la troisième fois.

\- Je... heu... non, bien sur que non ! répondit-il enfin, le visage teinté entièrement de rouge.

\- Quand t'as lu le message de la fan, ça t'as pourtant troublé, dis Maître Panda en s'avançant d'un pas.

\- Et quand il t'a plaqué contre le mur ? ajouta le Patron en avançant également d'un pas. T'avais tellement rougi que t'avais changé de couleur de peau ! Un peu comme maintenant en faite. Tu crois qu'on t'as pas vu ou quoi ?

\- N'importe qui aurait été gêné ! répliqua le schizophrène.

\- Non pas moi, reprit le Patron.

\- Et quand il a dit que t'étais mignon alors ? demanda le Geek avec une voix implorante tout en s'avançant lui aussi d'un pas, avant que le Mathieu désordonné ne puisse répondre au criminel.

\- Sans oublier votre visite chez le psy, gros.

Le Hippie s'avança à son tour -pour une fois conscient de la situation. La fille fit alors un pas tout en disant d'une voix douce:

\- Et en partant du psy dans la voiture quand vous disiez les mêmes choses? Et quand tu lui à pris les mains, sur le volant ?

\- C'était pas volontaire ! C'était pour éviter de mourir ! protesta Mathieu dans cri de détresse.

Il ne se sentait pas très bien. Toutes les remarques qu'on venait de lui faire... Mais le pire, ce n'était pas les questions elles-même. Le pire, c'est qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il était comme pris au piège dans un sablier, attendant le moment fatal où il serait enseveli par le sable. La voix du Prof fit couler le sable de se sablier encore plus vite. Il avait prononcé une question suivit d'une phrase qui mis Mathieu encore plus mal à l'aise: « Et avant que tu t'évanouisses ? Et même maintenant. ». Le petit youtubeur réussi à balbutier « co-comment ça ''maintenant'' ? », avant d'avoir une réponse commune:

\- On sait tous que tu voudrais te coucher auprès de lui, la tout de suite. Parce que n'oublie pas que tu es nous et qu'on est toi.

\- Ha c'est marrant ça. On n'est toi, nettoie... laisser tomber.

Le pauvre schizophrène était complètement perdu. Il n'avait jamais fait de blague aussi pourrie de sa vie – ou presque. Ça, c'était vraiment un jeu de mot laid.

Puis après tout, peut-être qu'il aimait vraiment Antoine... peut-être plus qu'un simple rival et ami youtubeur... Non. Mathieu retournait la choses dans tous les sens, mais il ne voyait pas comment répondre à la question de philosophie « L'amour entre lui et moi, c'est possible ? ». Il demanda alors, reprenant peu à peu son ''calme'':

\- Vous avez une idée pour savoir si je l'aime ou pas ? - Non Patron, tu te tais.

\- Mais j'ai encore rien dis !

\- Justement. Alors, des suggestions ?

C'est le Prof, grâce à sa science infuse, et en imitant le psy, qui déclara:

\- Embrasse-le, on verra bien.

* * *

Ha ! et aussi... Votez pour la happy end ou la bad end ! (pour celle qui sera faite en première du moins :3)  
cœurs sur vous !


	6. Chapter 6

-**réuploadé**-

**Je travail aussi sur une autre fic' de sadique voilà c'est dit **(j'expliquerai ça en bas pour les curieux)

De plus, je prends bien en compte **vos votes pour choisir la Bad end où la Happy end**;)  
Et je vous rassure, IL Y AURA BIEN LES DEUX (aimant moi aussi le guimauve mais étant sadique... x))  
Donc les votes consisteront donc à déterminer laquelle des deux fins sera écrite en première... et donc, sera entièrement déterminant pour la suite !  
Car oui, une suite est prévu :3 mais elle ne sera pas la même selon la fin de celle-ci ;) (je ne sais pas si elle verra le jour MAIS sait-on jamais)

DONC **VOTER** EST IMPORTANT !

Bon, BONNE LECTURE ^^

PS: Les textes en _italiques et entre guillemets_ sont les pensés de Mathieu

* * *

CHAPITRE 6 : Une scène épique

\- Embrasse-le, on verra bien.

Mathieu regarda le Prof avant d'ajouter :

\- Pourquoi vous voulez tous que je l'embrasse ? Sérieux, vous avez pas d'autres solutions ?

\- Je crois bien que non, reprit le Prof. C'est la seule méthode fiable en tout cas. Selon l'effet que ça te fera, on pourra en déduire tes sentiments envers lui.

\- Gamin ! Moi j'ai une autre solution ! Tu peux le-

\- Grooooooooooos.

\- Je préfère encore l'autre méthode, lâcha le schizophrène à bout de nerfs. Vous me fatiguez tous…

L'attention des personnalités se dissipa. Chacun d'entre eux reprit son comportement habituel, sauf le Prof, qui fixait Mathieu avec un regard qui transmettait l'interrogation « Alors ? Tu vas le faire ou pas ? ».

Défi à relever. Mathieu voulait absolument savoir. Il DEVAIT savoir. Il sortit de sa chambre et aperçu Antoine sur le canapé. Toujours en train de dormir, il avait changé de position. Il était tellement mignon sans ses lunettes, avec ses quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui recouvraient le visage ! Qu'est-ce qu'il était irrésistible ! Le grand Antoine, innocent et sans défense, imitant la belle au bois dormant ! Face à cet Antoine tellement différent de d'habitude, Mathieu se sentit rougir. Allait-il relevé le défi ? Il y avait dans sa tête un brouillard épais, qui, tel un voile, l'empêchait d'imaginer son avenir. « _Y a pas trente-six milles solutions…_ ».

Toutes ses personnalités étaient sur le côté et guettaient le moindre fait et gestes de leur hôte, chacun avec une mimique bien caractéristique – peureux, défoncé, curieux, pervers etc.

Mathieu s'approcha doucement de son prince endormi et s'agenouilla afin de ne pas être trop haut par rapport au canapé –malgré son 1m60.

Deux choix s'offraient à lui : l'embrasser ou partir en courant. Ça revenait presque à dire « rester avec lui ou le laisser tomber »… à moins qu'il ne se réveille avant. Mais Mathieu voulait savoir. Il voulait enlever le voile, arrêter le sablier. Et c'était le moment. Peut-être la seule opportunité qu'il aura.

Il se pencha vers le visage d'Antoine. Bizarrement, celui-ci semblait sourire, et le schizophrène refusa d'imaginer à quoi ce pervers pouvait rêver. Il se rapprocha encore un peu du visage de son rival youtubeur. Il pouvait à présent sentir son souffle. Il avait dû manger un chewing-gum à un moment de la nuit car il avait une odeur de menthe.

Notre héro schizophrène était rouge : Antoine était vraiment à croquer sans ses lunettes ! Le petit Mathieu était gêné et commençait à avoir peur. Son courage le quittait. Il ne se sentait pas tout à fait près. Et comment pouvait-il voler un baiser à son ami? Il recula.

\- Bha alors gamin ? T'as pas le courage ? demanda le Patron en se rapprochant de Mathieu. Moi je le fait bien regarde.

L'homme en noir saisit son original, le plaqua contre le mur et lui roula une pelle, tout en ayant une main plaquée sur son entre-jambe. Sa proie essaya de s'échapper mais se fut un échec. Il laissa donc tomber et attendit que le pervers le lâche –ce qui arriva deux minutes après. Il avait l'impression que ce diable venait de lui aspirer toute sa force vitale. Il se contentait de rester adossé au mur, le regard perdu dans le vide, incapable de dire un mot. « _Je viens de me faire embrasser par moi… par le pervers… par le diable en personne…_ »

\- Vas-y gamin ! Fait lui, maintenant que tu sais comment faire ! Et avoue… ça t'a plus, dit le Patron de sa voix grave –et voyant Mathieu qui ne bougeait pas il ajouta- t'en veux encore ?

A ces mots, le schizophrène s'approcha du canapé, s'agenouilla de nouveau et approcha son visage de celui d'Antoine. « _Faut que j'embrasse quelqu'un… je peux pas supporter le fait que la dernière personne à qui j'ai roulé une pelle soit un personnage fictif… qui est moi !... et que ce soit Patron… Mais embrasser un mec… c'est pire ou pas ?... _»

Ses lèvres étaient à moins d'un centimètre de celles d'Antoine. « … _non, je peux pas l'emb-_»

*SMACK*

\- Et n'hésite pas à y mettre la langue gamin !

Le Patron venait d'appuyer sur la tête de Mathieu Sommet. Ce qui eut comme résultat qu'il fit un gros poutou à Antoine Daniel.

Mathieu était énormément embarrassé et voulait fuir loin, mais ne pouvait pas se relever à cause de la main du Patron qui appuyait sur sa tête – avec le temps, il avait dû obtenir une force surhumaine grâce à toutes ses victimes qu'il avait empêché de fuir. Il semblait d'ailleurs en train de nager dans un rêve éveillé, qui le fit… *_cherche une façon propre et poli de s'exprimer_* qui fit lever son soldat au garde à vous.

Le petit schizophrène ferma les yeux très fort, ses lèvres toujours collées à celles de l'endormi. « _Pourvu que j'me réveille, pourvu que j'me réveille… _». Soudain, il sentit ce dernier bouger. « _Ça y est, il est réveillé, il va me tuer…_ ». Mais ce n'était pas du tout ça. Antoine avait effectivement bougé mais il dormait toujours. Il rendit son baiser au plus vieux, totalement désorienté par ce qui était en train de se passer.  
Il sentit alors la main du Patron s'éloigner mais n'eut même pas le temps d'envisager de s'évader car c'est celle du dormeur à son tour qui l'attrapa. Le grand brun attira Mathieu près de lui et l'embrassa comme jamais le petit youtubeur n'avait été embrassé. Il se sentait mal : il se rappelait maintenant qu'Antoine lui avait dit un jour qu'il était somnambule. Jusqu'où pourrait aller ce rêveur pervers ? Il pris peur mais ne pouvait s'enfuir. Il était retenu par l'emprise d'Antoine. Ce dernier était maintenant au-dessus du schizophrène. Il avait arrêté de l'embrasser. Malgré ses yeux fermés, on devinait qu'il le regardait. C'est alors que le somnambule parla :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux maintenant ?

On pouvait comparer Mathieu à une petite japonaise. Celle que l'on voit dans certains mangas. Seule, sans défense, rougissant, un œil fermé, l'autre ouvert, s'exclamant par un petit « Anooo… », un petit « Heuuu », lorsqu'elle tombe dans l'escalier et qu'un garçon essaie de la rattraper. Scène finissant généralement par un « gros fail »

\- Alors ? reprit le prince somnambule en s'approchant de l'oreille de sa proie en lui chuchotant- qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Des mots sortirent involontairement de la bouche de Mathieu, qui se maudit sur le champ. S'il avait pu, il se serait éclaté la tête contre un mur ou il aurait sauté par la fenêtre. Mais avait-il bien entendu ce qu'il avait dit ? Ou l'avait-il imaginé ? « C'est toi que je veux ». Non, ce n'était pas lui qui avait dit ça… En tout cas, Antoine l'avait bel et bien entendu car il lui roula une énième pelle et commença à devenir sérieux. Une de ses deux mains –qui était à côté de la tête de Mathieu – descendit. Elle toucha son épaule, frôla son ventre… Le petit n'en pouvait plus. Sentant la main du somnambule descendre encore, il le repoussa tant bien que mal et réussi à s'extraire de son étreinte en se roulant vers le côté. Il atterri par terre et regarda Antoine, qui avait à présent la tête plongé dans un des coussins du canapé.

\- Surveillez-le, je vais prendre une douche.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il n'avait, bien entendu, aucune envie de se laver. Il sentait encore l'odeur de son prince somnambule sur lui… et sa chaleur… son corps, ses baisers… Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, il embrassait super bien ce con ! Avec ce petit arrière-goût de menthe… Mais faut pas oublier, avant tout, qu'il était en train de dormir…

\- C'est pas bien Mathieu, c'est pas bien…

Il se regarda dans le miroir et fut surpris de voir à quel point il était rouge. Il enleva son T-shirt lorsqu'il entendit une voix derrière lui dire « Alors ? ». Il se retourna et vit le Prof, appuyé contre la porte.

\- Quoi « Alors ? » ? Tu vois pas que je me douche là ?

\- Tu comptais pas le faire.

\- Bien sûr que si !

Il sifflota doucement en détournant le regard.

\- Enfin passons, reprit son double à la Science infuse. Comment c'était ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ressenti ?

Le schizophrène se tourna vers lui. Il était sérieux ? Comment pouvait-il poser la question ? Il le savait très bien ! Et c'était tellement gênant… Il lui répondit :

\- Et bien… rien. J'ai trouvé ça complètement dégueulasse.

Il avait dit cette phrase à voix basse, en détournant une nouvelle fois le regard. Il ne voulait pas que ses rougeurs le trahissent une fois de plus.

Un cri de gamin se fit entendre dans la pièce d'à côté. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à notre petit schizophrène pour deviner ce qui était en train de s'y passer. Sans le Prof –sans doute le personnage le plus intelligent de SLG- il restait Antoine -qui ne compte qu'à moitié car il était toujours plongé dans un sommeil de plomb- mais aussi la Grognasse, le Patron –dérangé-, le Hippie –défoncé-, le gamin –débraillé. Son cerveau allait craquer ! Ils le poussaient à bout ! Il était obligé que quelque chose de malsain se soit passé ! Surtout avec le Patron ! Ce pervers professionnel avait dû…

\- Pourquoi tu les as laissés ?!

\- Comment tu faisais quand j'étais pas là ?

Très bonne question.

Mathieu sortit de la salle de bain suivi de son double à blouse blanche, avant d'assister à une scène marquante. Mélangez les mots « corde », « scotch », « caméra » et « porno » et ça devrait vous donner une idée de ce qui était en train de se passer dans ce salon. Ça aurait fait un magnifique tableau en histoire des arts. Dans la rubrique guerre pornographique.

La caméra était placée devant le canapé, occupé par Antoine et la Fille –qui était en train de lui caresser le torse en lui donnant des baisers. Derrière la caméra, deux chaises dos à dos, où se trouvaient le Hippie et Maître Panda, saucissonnés par une corde. Le Hippie avait son joint dans la bouche, apparemment au pays des licornes, tandis que Maître Panda ne pouvait plus parler, en raison d'un morceau de scotch sur son museau –il avait sans doute trop chanté. Il était d'ailleurs face à la télé qui présentait une vidéo étrange, complètement What The Fuck. A cet instant, on pouvait y entendre une femme s'exclamer « C'est de là d'où tu viens ma chérie ! ». Devant cet horrible spectacle, le panda fermait les yeux.

Mathieu allait hurler mais il se rendit compte d'une chose. Le Gamin n'était pas là… et le Patron non plus.

« _Putain… _».

Le schizophrène n'en pouvait plus. Tout ça, c'était sans aucun doute un coup de ce pervers ! Toute cette mise en scène n'était qu'un piège. C'était uniquement pour que l'homme en noir gagne du temps afin de réussir à faire quelque chose au Geek, chose qu'il n'avait jamais pu faire car il était constamment surveillé par son hôte.

Et là, il était seul avec lui.

Sans perdre une seule seconde de plus, le schizophrène traversa la pièce en courant, renversant au passage la caméra. Il alla voir dans sa chambre. Personne. Bien sûr que non, ça aurait été trop facile. « _Réfléchis Mathieu, réfléchis… _». A part dans les hôtels, les bennes à ordure, et sur le canapé, où est-ce que dormait ce violeur ?... « _Mais oui !_ ». Le petit youtubeur se souvint avoir reçu une -plusieurs- plainte du Geek disant qu'il ne voulait plus aller dans la cave ! Il avait même pleuré et s'était enchaîné on ne sait comment à son lit et à son Pikachu pour ne pas y descendre !

Il courut donc vers la cave, manquant de tomber dans les escaliers. Il poussa la porte. Fermée.

\- C'est pas vrai !

Évidemment ! Ce diable n'était pas bête -enfin, disons qu'il avait sans doute l'habitude de séquestrer ses proies. Mathieu envisagea de défoncer la porte mais abandonna au premier coup. La porte était faite en bois, une bonne grosse porte en bois, comme dans les cachots d'un château. Elle possédait une grosse serrure. Une grosse serrure et une vielle clé. Une grosse serrure facile à forcer.

Mathieu regarda donc ce qu'il avait dans sa poche: rien de bien utile. Il essaya quand même de forcer la serrure avec la touillette en fer qu'il avait sortit de sa poche.

On ne sait par quel miracle cela fonctionna.  
Il donna un coup de pied dans la porte et entra en trombe. Juste à temps: le Geek était attaché à une chaise, la bouche recouverte d'un bout de scotch, les larmes pleins le visage, avec le Patron assis sur lui.

\- Toi le pervers tu sors ! On va avoir une petite discussions tous les deux.

Le Patron obéit, visiblement vexé par l'interruption de son hôte, qui était en train d'aider le pauvre gamer à sortir de ses chaînes.

\- Merci Mathieu, remercia le Geek une fois sa bouche dé-scotché, en pleurant de plus belle.

\- C'est pas moi qui faut remercier, c'est le café.

Il montra la touillette dont il s'était servi pour ouvrir la porte à la victime et ils sortirent tous les deux de cet endroit humide.

De retour dans le salon devenu silencieux, Mathieu attrapa le Patron et le traîna dans la chambre.

\- Tu peux pas t'empêcher de faire des conneries hein ? commença le schizophrène hors de lui. Tu peux pas te tenir tranquille ! Qu'est-ce qui te passes par la tête ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi ? Et qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si j'étais pas intervenu ? Tu l'aurais violé ? Tes putes te suffisent plus ?

\- Ho ho, calme toi gamin ! T'as pas à me contrôler comme ça ! Je fais ce qui me plaît !

\- Sauf si c'est par rapport aux autres ! Le respect d'autrui tu connais ?

Mathieu avait les nerfs à vifs. Il n'en pouvais plus. Surtout par rapport au Patron. Ce pervers dégueulasse devenait de pire en pire !

\- Je peux partir, t'auras plus besoin de te soucier de moi comme ça !

Terreur. Tristesse. Culpabilité. Fureur. Haine.

Comment pouvait-il dire ça ? Ils ne faisaient qu'un mais il voulait s'en aller ? Soit ! Qu'il parte, qu'il fasse sa vie, et qu'il le laisse tranquille.

\- Casse toi. Et ne reviens même pas.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

La voix du Patron était devenu dure, froide, ne laissant passer aucune émotion.

\- Exactement !

\- Et bien je pars, dis le Patron en se tournant vers la sortie.

\- Et barre-toi bien loin surtout !

Mathieu balança un coussin sur l'homme en noir, qui l'évita de justesse en passant la porte. Il avait prononcé un « Adieu gamin ». Un « Adieu gamin » froid. Un « Adieu gamin » légèrement triste. Un dernier « gamin ». C'était son dernier mot.

Il était vraiment parti ! Le petit brun couru vers la sortie, mais c'était trop tard, il avait déjà disparu.

\- Humm... Mat'... Tu viens de rompre ou quoi ? C'est quoi tout ce bordel ?

« _En quelque sorte..._ » pensa le schizophrène délaissé avant de remarquer qu'Antoine venait de se réveiller. Lorsque Mathieu le regarda, il rougit et en fut complètement chamboulé. Un vrai raz-de-marré ! C'était fou l'effet que le grand brun pouvait produire sur le petit. Il en oublia presque que le Patron venait de l'abandonner.

\- Mathieu ? T'es sûr que ça va ? Ta fièvre est retombée ? T'es encore très rouge...

C'est à ce moment que le schizophrène ressentit une horrible douleur à la tête. Il vacilla puis s'effondra par terre. Il entendit son prénom être crié puis sombra dans le chaos.

* * *

Voila pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ! (j'aime pas demander des reviews parce que ça revient à donner des ordres aux gens mais comme j'adore les lire... surtout quand y a de l'humour ou qu'elle me permette de m'améliorer ! et que vous me dites quel(s) passage(s) vous avez apprécié ou, au contraire, détesté)

Donc, je reprends ce que je disais en haut:

Je travail donc sur **deux fanfictions**:

Celle que vous venez de lire (Schizophrénie et serait-ce de l'amour ? -pour ceux qui ont zappé le titre)

Et une autre fic que vous avez peut-être déja commencé à lire: **Un Ange en enfer **dont le chapitre 1 et 2 ont été écrits par **Elena Carreira** (le lien de son profil est accessible sur le mien)

En effet, elle avait décidé de la supprimer et je me suis entièrement dévoué à la sauver parce que je la trouve vraiment super (ha bon ? j'en fait trop ?)  
Donc je reposterais les chapitres qu'elle a écrit et je ferais les autres en restant sur la même idée... et en essayant un minimum de m'adapter à son type d'écriture (que je trouve vraiment fantastique)

Pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas lu, cette fic est une Dark Story dont le personnage principal est AngelMJ mais qui regroupe également des youtubeurs (dont Mathieu Sommet, évidemment). Ca vous fait une petite idée du type d'histoire (comment ça non ? j'ai jamais dit que c'était un résumé détaillé !)

Bref,  
C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire !  
Si vous vous ennuyez vous pouvez toujours aller lire l'OS que j'ai écrit y a peu de temps ! ;) **Le caprice du Patron** -qui date d'un moment du coup mainentant  
Ou aller voir ce que Elena Carreira a dans sa réserve de fanfic' ^^ (non non je fais pas de pub)

Et n'oubliez pas que les Reviews sont importantes pour l'auteur et donc pour le lecteur ! ;) (et si j'essayais les message subliminaux ?)

**(Reviews)(Reviews)(Reviews)(Reviews)(Reviews)(Reviews)(Reviews)(Reviews)(Reviews)(Reviews)(Reviews)(Reviews)**

Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt, et n'oubliez pas de prévenir Mathieu si vous retrouvez Mamie Sommet ;)

Yuki, amie des Pandas

PS: Les **votes** pour choisir la Happy end ou la Bad end sont toujours ouvert !... mais plus pour longtemps x) (de toute façon, il me semble que vous avez -quasiment- tous un petit coeur, vu qu'y a beaucoup de Happy end x) -vous avez peut etre trop regardez GoT, je ne sais pas x) )

Calins! ~


	7. Chapter 7

Et me revoilà avec de long mois d'absence ! (Gomen... j'ai juste imité Antoine ! '^' patapé...)  
Pour me faire pardonner, je vous ai uploadé tous les anciens chapitres ! ainsi que la fic du fanmade de Sarielle ^^  
Donc voila, c'est les vacances, et je vous fournis de la lecture ! =D  
(au passage, je félicite tout ceux qui ont réussi leurs exams ^^ (y a-t-il seulement des gens qui ont passé des exams qui lisent cette fic ?...)

Bonne lecture ! ;3

(Ha ! et je remercie** Ileena** du fond du cœur pour avoir prit le temps de corriger cette fic et d'être ma correctrice =P merci merci Ileena-chan ! coeur sur twa !)

* * *

CHAPITRE 7: Un réveil secoué

Mathieu ouvrit lentement les yeux, les rayons du soleil s'infiltrant dans la pièce. Une pièce blanche, avec un rideau blanc, un lit blanc. Et une tache marron. Une touffe de cheveux brune. Quelqu'un avait la tête posée sur ce lit et lui tenait la main. Un grognement se fit entendre et la personne tourna la tête. Son beau visage était ébloui par la lumière et les verres de ses lunettes reflétaient les rayons. Antoine était décidément irrésistible quand il était endormi.

Mathieu se redressa un peu trop brusquement et sa tête lui tourna. « _Adieu gamin_ ». Ces mots résonnèrent dans son esprit. « _Barre toi bien loin surtout !_ ». Il porta sa main libre à son front en fronçant les sourcils de douleur. Cette phrase… Il se rappelait. Il s'était emporté contre son ami en noir. Et il était parti. Il l'avait laissé seul. Il était là, et la minute d'après, plus personne. Comment avait-il pu ? Le schizophrène sentit ses yeux se mettre à briller, avant qu'une larme ne coule et ne vienne s'écraser sur les draps blancs. Il ne faisait qu'un, comment avait-il pu partir ? Sa tête lui tourna de nouveau.

Ne plus y penser. Il ne devait pas y penser. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur les draps qui le recouvraient. Il dirigea sa main à l'endroit où la larme était tombée quelques secondes plus tôt, avant de se stopper net.

\- Qu'est ce que…

Sa main était bandée et un fil plastique en sortait. Il le suivit des yeux pour savoir où était l'autre bout, avant de reculer au bout du lit, l'air affolé. Il était relié à une perfusion. Le bruit régulier qui se faisait entendre s'était accéléré. Puis tout se passa très vite. Antoine se réveilla, des gens en blouse entrèrent dans la pièce, ils parlaient mais Mathieu ne comprenait pas. Il eut tout juste le temps de voir Antoine sortir avant de retomber dans l'obscurité.

* * *

\- Hmmm… Mat…

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Mathieu était réveillé, ses yeux bleus fixés sur un Antoine endormi, leurs mains entrelacées. Il avait appris, à son dernier réveil, qu'il était dans un hôpital. Apparemment, il était tombé dans un coma inexpliqué. Un coma qui avait duré deux mois. Il avait été choqué. Comment avait-il pu rester deux mois comme ça ? Certes, il avait du sommeil à rattraper, mais là… Ensuite, on lui avait retiré la perfusion ainsi que tous les autres appareils qui était autour de lui, et on lui avait conseillé de se reposer pour qu'il puisse voir son ami. Celui-ci était venu tous les jours lui rendre visite lorsque le petit brun était dans le coma. Il était sans doute pressé de pouvoir lui parler de nouveau.

-Une bière s'teuplais…

Mathieu ne put retenir un rire. Assis sur une chaise, la tête sur le lit, Antoine parlait dans son sommeil.

Son regard toujours fixé sur l'endormi, Mathieu avait hâte qu'il se réveille.

\- Comment tu t'sens ? Tu m'as tellement manqué… J'ai cru que tu t'réveillerais jamais…

\- Je suis désolé Antoine, chuchota Mathieu en glissant sa main dans les cheveux de son ami.

\- Tu sais… j'ai réfléchi… je crois que… hmmmm…

Le youtubeur avait tourné la tête dans les draps et rendu incompréhensible la suite de sa phrase. Mais que voulait-il dire ? Mathieu tandis l'oreille et essaya de déchiffrer le plus de mots possible.

\- Il… raison… Mat, je…

Mathieu se rapprocha pour mieux entendre, mais Antoine bougea au même moment. Ce dernier tomba de sa chaise et se retrouva au sol. Deux plaintes furent crachées avant que le youtubeur ouvre les yeux. Sa main était toujours en contact avec celle de Mathieu. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs penché sur le châtain à lunette et, le regard posé sur ses yeux, il lui dit :

\- Par ta faute je viens de me mordre la langue.

\- Et moi, si après ça j'ai pas une bosse sur la tête je…

Antoine s'arrêta net de parler, ses yeux marron plongés dans ceux de son ami. Il resta quelques instant sur le sol, bégayant, avant de se lever et de serrer Mathieu dans ses bras.

\- Math' ! Tu te réveilles enfin !

\- Mais mec, lâche moi ! s'exclama le revenant en riant. Je suis là maintenant !

Le youtubeur à lunette ne s'éloigna pas. Mathieu avait même l'impression qu'il avait resserré son étreinte. Cela le mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Mais il aimait ce contact, même s'il ne l'avouerait pas. Il sentit une larme se déposer sur sa nuque.

\- Antoine, je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé si longtemps.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tu vas bien c'est tout ce qui compte.

Les deux youtubeurs rougissaient secrètement. Le plus petit serra à son tour son ami contre lui. Antoine rompit le silence :

\- Sinon… Faudra que tu songes à faire quelque chose pour tes cheveux… sinon c'est toi qu'on va appeler Chewbacca !

A ce moment là, une main passa dans ses cheveux. C'était plutôt agréable. Il passa à son tour une main dans la chevelure d'Antoine.

\- Mathieu je...

Il fut interrompu par un gargouillement phénoménal, que même les gens à l'extérieur auraient pu entendre. Il se recula de Mathieu avant de lui demander, surpris :

\- C'était ton ventre ça ? Mais ça fait combien de temps que t'as pas bouffé ?

\- Depuis hier je crois… je ne sais même pas quel heure il est… Mais leur bouffe est dégueulasse, c'est sans doute pour ça.

\- Bouges pas, je vais te chercher un truc. Tu peux pas rester comme ça !

Le plus grand était déjà debout devant la porte, prêts à sortir. Mathieu chuchota un « reviens » avant qu'il ne parte, mais il n'avait sans doute pas entendu.

Il était maintenant seul dans cette pièce blanche qu'il voyait pour la troisième fois. Pour une fois qu'il trouvait une salle trop grande… Il regarda autour de lui. Personne. « _Où sont-ils tous ?..._ » S'ils étaient là, la chambre lui paraîtrait bien plus petite. Et Antoine qui ne revenait pas ! Il faut dire que ça ne faisait même pas trois minutes qu'il était parti… Mathieu sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite. L'angoisse s'empara peu à peu de lui, subjugué par la peur d'être seul. Et si les médicaments qu'on lui avait donné les avaient fait disparaître ? Et s'ils l'avaient tous abandonné après un aussi long temps d'absence ? Si… S'ils avaient fait comme le Patron ? S'ils étaient partis pour refaire leur vie ?

\- Où êtes-vous ?

Sa voix tremblait. Il se leva et chercha derrière les rideaux. Personne. Il se dirigea vers le lit et se baissa pour voir en dessous. Toujours rien.

\- Répondez moi !

Il s'agenouilla par terre et supplia en tapant son point contre le sol, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

\- S'il vous plaît… Répondez moi…

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et cogna le mur. Antoine venait d'entrer en trombe, et courait vers Mathieu en hurlant son nom. Il s'approcha de lui, voulu le relever, mais il se fit repousser et tomba en arrière.

\- Mat' ! Mat' je suis là ! Regardes moi !

L'intéressé leva les yeux vers celui qui l'appelait. Lorsqu'il reconnut Antoine, son cœur se calma et il se jeta vers lui.

\- Mat' qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je… Ils… Ils ont...

\- Qui ça « Ils » ? ça va aller Mathieu, t'inquiètes pas.

Antoine serra son ami dans ses bras et lui caressa doucement les cheveux pour le rassurer. Quand les larmes du petit se furent arrêtées, la tête posée sur le torse du chevelu, il murmura :

\- Ils ont disparu…

Ne voyant toujours pas ce que signifiait ce « Ils », Antoine se releva et invita Mathieu à s'asseoir sur le lit. Ils étaient à présent côte à côte, chacun plongé dans leurs pensées. Une voix rauque attira l'attention d'Antoine vers la table de nuit où était déposé un chien en peluche.

\- Je t'avais dit que ton ami avait des problèmes. Vous êtes peut-être pas allez voir le bon psy par contre.

Le brun à lunette allait saisir l'oreiller blanc afin de le jeter sur la peluche, mais il stoppa son geste lorsqu'il aperçut que son ami regardait la table de chevet avec des yeux ronds.

\- Mec, commença-t-il en reportant son regard sur Antoine. Je crois que j'ai des hallucinations.

\- Ha ha… Vraiment ? Tu t'es peut-être pas tout à fait remis de ton coma, ça doit être pour…

\- Attends, tu peux m'entendre ? coupa la voix provenant du chien.

Mathieu lâcha un « C'est quoi ce bordel » suivit d'un « Et qu'est-ce que ton chiffon fout là ? », avant de reporter ses yeux bleus sur Antoine, le même air d'incompréhension que lui sur le visage. Celui-ci marmonna les mots « hum… en faite… C'est-à-dire que… Tu vois… » avant d'être interrompue par une voix suraiguë provenant de derrière eux.

\- Cessez de bafouiller ! C'est très simple à expliquer voyez-vous.

Lorsque les deux youtubeurs se retournèrent, ils virent un homme en blouse blanche, un nœud papillon noir et blanc autour du cou, des lunettes fines sur le nez, ainsi qu'une « femme » blonde en tenue d'infirmière. Un « Mais what the fuck » s'échappa des lèvres d'Antoine tandis que Mathieu avait un sourire collé sur le visage.

\- Bro… J'ai aussi des hallucinations ou c'est tes jumeaux cachés ? demande Antoine la bouche ouverte.

\- En faite, c'est bien plus que mes jumeaux.

\- Mais c'est qu'il est sentimentale le petit Mathieu, cria la peluche chien.

A ce moment là, il y eut un léger rebond sur le lit.

\- Je rêve, c'est pas possible autrement… Richard parle, et en plus il marche… Mais comment… What the fuck total…

\- Je pourrais dire pareil… j'ai le Prof et la Grognasse devant moi… en chair et en os…

\- Je préfère « Fille » que « Grognasse », répliqua cette dernière.

\- Très bien « Fille ». Alors explique moi comment ça se fait que je te vois, là, devant moi ?

\- Je suppose que c'est parce que Mathieu nous voit aussi… Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ! C'est pas moi qui ait la science infuse !

Antoine posa ses yeux marron sur Mathieu avant de le questionner :

\- Tu les vois depuis quand ?

\- Hé bien… Depuis quelques temps. Enfin avant que je tombe dans ce… coma. Et toi, tu peux m'expliquer pour Richard ?

Voyant qu'on parlait de lui, la peluche répondit de sa voix suave :

\- Comme toi, il peut nous entendre depuis un certain temps maintenant.

\- « Nous » ? Ho non me dis pas que…

\- Si, affirma Antoine. Samuel aussi… mais avec lui c'est différent. Il permet de…

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il sentit des mains caresser son torse.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Ha ! Dégage espèce de travesti !

La blonde se retira dans un coin de la pièce en pleurant et en l'insultant de tous les noms.

\- Mat'... chuchota Antoine à l'oreille de l'autre youtubeur. T'es sûr que c'est pas à cause de son caractère que tu l'as viré ? Parce qu'elle est super chiante.

\- Et attends. Là ils sont que deux, et le Prof a pas dit grand chose. D'ailleurs, dit-il en se tournant vers le Mathieu à lunette. Toi qui te vante d'avoir la science infuse, explique nous ce qui se passe. On t'écoute.

Le scientifique dévisagea les deux intéressés l'un après l'autre avant de déclarer:

\- Je pense que c'est dû à un phénomène physique.

A cette réponse, Antoine cria « Comment ça un phénomène physique ? » pendant que Mathieu hurlait « Comment ça tu ''penses'' ? », auquel il ajouta:

\- T'as la science infuse et tu peux pas répondre à ça ? Tu te fous de ma gueule là ?

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne peux pas l'expliquer, mais... ce phénomène m'échappe. J'émets juste des hypothèses, et je pense que c'est physique. Je pense que c'est à cause de...

Il y eu un moment de silence durant lequel il observa les deux amis chacun leur tour, avant qui ne finisse par dire « Non, rien ». Mathieu essaya de lui faire cracher le morceau:

\- Tu doutes de ton savoir, mon cher ?

\- Pas du tout.

\- Alors dis nous !

Le schizophrène était à présent debout devant le Prof. Il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire si facilement. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer un mot de plus, le chimiste posa ses yeux bleus sur les siens. La tempête créée par leurs regards de glace fit frissonner Antoine.

\- Vous n'êtes pas prêts.

La voix du Prof, d'habitude aiguë était presque normale, et résonnait en écho dans la salle. Sous le regard des autres, ce dernier marcha vers le meuble blanc contenant des objets médicaux, comme si rien ne c'était produit. On pouvait même l'entendre marmonner "Je devrais pouvoir leur piquer un peu de ça et de ça…".

Un silence s'installa soudainement dans la pièce. On pouvait juste entendre un bruit se répercuter en écho contre les murs. Mathieu venait de gifler son double, tombé à terre à cause de la force de la claque.

\- Dis moi tout de suite pourquoi on peut tous se voir et s'entendre !

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est tous issus de toi que tu peux tous nous commander à ta guise, cracha le Prof avec un regard mauvais envers son créateur.

\- C'est moi qui décide.

\- Et tu pleures le départ du Patron. Tu as vu comment tu nous traites ?

Le silence revint une nouvelle fois. Plus long. Plus lourd. Il avait osé rappeler qu'il était partit. Et d'une certaine manière, il venait de dire qu'il n'était pas digne d'être leur créateur.  
Antoine était toujours assis sur le lit et assistait à la scène sans comprendre. Son ami fixait le sol en serrant les poings, et il le connaissait assez bien pour savoir que celui-ci voulait s'asseoir dans un coin et poser la tête sur ses genoux. Mathieu releva tout d'un coup la tête et regarda le Prof dans les yeux. Le chevelu à lunette ne saurait dire quel sentiment son ami éprouvait. Dans son regard se mélangeait de la haine et de la tristesse.

Le schizophrène reprit la parole d'un ton froid:

\- Où sont-ils ? Où sont les autres ?

Le chimiste mit un certain temps avant de répondre.

\- A toi de me le dire. Je suis revenu ici quand tu es sorti de ton coma. Je n'en sais pas plus que toi.

\- Je… Le mec en noir de ton émission… je crois qu'il leur à fait un truc…

Des regards interrogateurs se dirigèrent vers Antoine qui ne cessait de détourner les yeux. Il reprit:

\- Hum… C'était au début, quelques jours après que tu te sois évanoui. Je croyais devenir fou… j'entendais des plaintes… Plusieurs voix… Elles disaient "Non, arrêtes, je t'en supplie, tu ne peux pas…" Les jours passaient et elle disparaissaient une par une, même si je sentait toujours comme une… présence. Mais ça a fini par partir totalement. Il me semble que la dernière phrase qui fut dite était "Tu es le diable incarné. Tu ne mérites pas d'être à l'image de Mathieu, Patron." C'est tout ce dont je me souviens désolé…

Le petit brun regarda Antoine dans les yeux en prononçant "Tu sais que je t'aime toi ?" sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il ne vit bien sûr pas la gêne qu'avaient procuré ces mots sur le second youtubeur, qui lui tournait à présent le dos. Il réfléchit un instant:

\- Comment je peux mettre la main sur ce psychopathe ? Il peut être n'importe où !

\- En faite non, dis le Prof en remontant ses lunettes. Vu ce qu'il a fait -aux autres et toi avec ton coma, c'est sans doute lui- il est facile de savoir quel est son but. Et donc il ne peut être qu'à un seul endroit.

Il posa son index sur le front de son hôte.

\- Il ne peut être qu'ici. Et je pense qu'il veut tout simplement te détruire.

L'hôte poussa la main du Prof avant de demander:

\- Attends. Si les autres ne sont plus là, comment ça se fait que toi et la grognasse êtes encore là ?

Des pleurs et des lamentations se firent entendre à l'autre bout de la salle lorsque "grognasse" fut prononcé. Le scientifique n'y fit pas attention et expliqua:

\- Nous c'est différents. On ne fait plus partie de toi. Enfin, techniquement si, mais plus de la même manière. Je t'explique . Nous, on avait disparu, et nous sommes revenus. Au moment ou tu nous "supprimes", on va dire, c'est juste que nous nous déplaçons pour être situé dans un autre fragment de ton âme: celui qui t'appartient.

Voyant les airs perdus de Mathieu et d'Antoine, il continua:

\- Imagines toi un cercle. Ce cercle, c'est toi, c'est ton âme. La globalité de ton âme. Maintenant, coupes le en sept. Chaque part représente un fragment d'âme, une de tes personnalités. Lorsque tu "supprimes" un fragment, l'âme, elle, reste, mais change d'endroit. Elle revient donc dans ton fragment. Tu comprends ? Ainsi, il n'y a en plus que six. Toi tu as fait ça deux fois, donc il n'en reste que 5. (Désolé de t'apprendre que l'Homme à la cravate est resté trop longtemps là-bas. Il n'est plus qu'une âme vagabonde maintenant…) C'est pour ça que nous sommes toujours ici, et que, pendant que tu étais dans ton coma, nous y étions aussi. Je ne sais pas ce que Patron a fait aux autres mais il ne peux pas le faire à nous. S'il veut nous faire disparaître, il faudra qu'il te fasse disparaître toi.

Sous les regards incompris des deux youtubeurs, le Mathieu à la science infuse poussa un "vous êtes trop stupides pour comprendre" et vint s'asseoir sur la chaise. Antoine prit la parole:

\- Hormis ça, vous pouvez m'expliquer en détail votre histoire ? J'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi tu cherches le Patron. Si c'est lui qui a fait quelque choses à tes autres personnalités, il est pas censé être toujours là ?

\- Hé bien… commença Mathieu, tu te souviens quand je me suis évanoui ? En fait… quelques secondes plus tôt, je venais de virer le Patron. En gros, il a dépassé les bornes et je lui ai dit "casse toi je veux plus te voir"...

\- Donc tu le cherches pour lui régler son compte? Mais Vas-y! Pètes-lui la gueule!

Mathieu tourna la tête vers Antoine et lui jeta un coup d'œil intrigué. Il se rattrapa vite:

\- Hum. Hum. Et tu le recherches juste pour ça ?

\- Non, il y a autre chose. Ce serait lui qui aurait provoqué son coma, informa le Prof. Il faut que tu sois prudent Mathieu. Tu devrais le retrouver au plus vite -je dis ça pour ton bien, je tiens pas particulièrement à revoir ce criminel.

\- Facile à dire, mais je fais ça comment ? Parce que tu-

\- Dors.

\- D'où tu me donnes des ordres toi maintenant ? s'exclama le schizophrène.

\- Je te réponds. Pour que tu puisses le trouver, tu dois dormir. Vu que tu le cherches, ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué de tomber sur lui. Après, c'est un peu ton subconscient qui décide. Espère juste que…

Un "Mathieu" fut crié par Antoine, alors que le youtubeur venait de s'écrouler.

\- ...que ce ne soit pas lui qui te trouve.

\- Vous êtes pas drôles les mecs, s'écria la peluche chien.

\- Ta gueule Richard ! Pousses toi, répliqua Antoine avant de porter Mathieu et de le poser délicatement sur le lit.

Il se retourna et, le Prof face à lui, il demanda:

\- Mec, t'es pas censé disparaître là ?

Le scientifique sortit une petite fiole de la poche de sa blouse et la montra. Un sourire narquois sur le visage, il dit:

\- La pouvoir de la science mon cher ! Cela m'échappe parfois. Enfin, tu devrais rester là. Il aura sans doute besoin de toi.

Il revint alors s'installer près de Mathieu en compagnie du Prof, une seule pensée en tête: "Vas-y Mat', tu peux le faire."... ainsi qu'une autre dont il n'était pas vraiment conscient. Et une pensée inquiète envers le jeune homme. Comme un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

Et voila c'est la fin de ce 7e chapitre ! ^^ j'espère que ça vous à plus !  
Je vous rassure, je publierais quelques chose (une suite, un OS, un upload...) chaque semaine, donc vous ne devriez pas trop attendre pour la suite ! ^^

Sinon, je clôture les votes pour choisir la fin o/ vous aurez la Happy End (bande de chamallow) et celle ci débouchera ÉVENTUELLEMENT sur une suite. Je dis bien éventuellement car c'est un projet que j'avais au début de cette fic, mais j'ai dans ma réserve actuelle une fanfanfiction qui risque d'être beaucoup plus intéressante que cette minable suite :3  
En revanche, je vous donnerais la Bad-end ^^ (j'avais pas d'idée vu comment avance la fic, mais en écrivant cette phrase, elles me sont venues ! x') ne me haïssez pas à la fin de cette fic s'il vous plait *s'incline*)

Sur ce, je vous laisse mes chamallow ! o/ (vous êtes baptisés comme ça à partir de maintenant !) (et oui, je ne dirais pas marshmallow)  
Yuki le sanguini irisé


End file.
